The Number of the Beast
by Bookworm.Annie
Summary: Harry and hermione meet some new friends at the end of 5th yeah and it changes their life. Crossover fic. HHr later
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll this is a crossover fic. I don't expect any of you to have read the book I'm crossing over with so I will try to be as detailed as possible. The book is called "the number of the beast" by Robert Heinlein. Now I will be posting this as an M rateing because he is a bit…mature. In his world (or at least the world in writing in) they are very advanced with genetics. Incest is a norm because the geans allow it. Please do not flame me about it, it is his rules. Also in his world people live much longer then our lifespan. The average life is as far as I can tell about 300 years and some. They have the ability to surgically alter a person's body so that they can he 275 years old and look 40 but with the health of an 18 year old. So if anything like that comes up do not flame because I just told you about it.

Now in the book I am going off of the main characters have a time machine, they are running from this race of people that are trying to kill them for knowing too much. These people are referred to as black hats, they are an alien race that look very different from humans but have the technology to deskize themselves. So this fic will be starting with them but we will get to harry and Hermione soon. Probably the 3rd chapter.

Now on to my writing style. I am telling you this now! I CAN NOT WRITE WELL. I can't spell very well either but I want to get this out of my head. Maybe one day I might go back to this and rewrite it but no guarantees. Also I do get typos and sometimes I miss them so if you come across a weird word think of something that looks like it, that's probably what I'm going for.

Now I will be starting with harry right after Sirius died, not because I want to go through all of the angst and everything but because I do not like book 6 or 7. So harry is 15 and will be 16 in July and Hermione is 16 going on 17.

As for Hermione's age, one; she is older than harry and Ron by about a year. Her birthday is in September after school starts so she didn't receive her Hogwarts letter until she was almost 12. Two she will act more mature because she went through a whole school year using the time turner remember, so in my mind she is probably closer to 18. Now in my fic there will be no weak Hermione strong harry or super strong harry and Hermione. I will try to explain more when it happens but I cannot give away my plot too much lol. They will be strong but only because they had the _time_ to learn and train.

I may or may not stay true to the number of the beast I haven't decided yet, for those of you that have read the book(and the others that go along with it) I am thinking that Hilda and crew will have already met Lazarus and everything that happened in the books did in face already happen. Those who do not know the books don't worry about it, I just don't want to deal with any side stories because I haven't read the other books that go with it for a while now and so I'm just going to go with what I remember and know. I just finished reading number of the beast so most of the non HP side of the fic will be baised off of it. Sorry about the long AN but I thought I would spell out this stuff here. On with the show!

HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB

Hilda Jake Deety and Zeb were sitting around a table chatting quietly when Deety gasped. Jake frowned at being interrupted but stopped talking and sighed.

"What is it Deety?"

Deety grinned and looked excited, "Pop, we never did finish exploring those fictional book universes'. We should take a vacation and go."

"But what about the kid's sweetheart?" Zeb asked, "And I don't think it's too safe."

"Hush Zebbie, You know as well as I do that the kids would be fine. This isn't the first time nor would it be the last that we went on a small trip. It's not too dangerous with your special power telling us to scram and I would like to see OZ again for a bit."

Zeb and Jake shared a mutual glance of exasperation. "It's up to you Jake. I wouldn't mind seeing some more and gay can get us out of anywhere before we have a chance to make our peace."

"It is not up to pop and you know it Zeb! If you don't want to go say so but this is a voluntary decision and we all have a vote." Deety stated.

Zeb turned to Hilda, "I'm for it captain."

Hilda then looked at her husband, "Well Jake dear?" Jake nodded once. "Very well crew, prepare for launch in 10 minutes. I expect this to only last a few hours a day at the most so just the basic supplies. Meet at gay when ready."

HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB

Hilda looked up as Deety joined her in gay. Deety smiled then looked at the roof and said, "Good morning, gay."

"Howdy Deety."

"The boys should be along soon aunt sharpie." Deety reported as she got in position.

"Very well. Deety jobs are the same as last time, your second. Zeb will pilot and Jacob will be in charge of rotations. You have com unless I say otherwise. "

"Yes caption" Deety said as Zeb joined them. "Zeb you will pilot today."

"Okay." Zeb smiled. He leaned in and gave a kiss to Deety and Hilda then got into the pilot seat. Just as Zeb finished strapping down Joke showed up with his and Zeb's sword from that long ago day at snug harbor right after the weddings.

"Oh Jake, why do you have you sword?"

"I figured it would only be proper, the five of us exploring again."(AN FYI Gay the ship is the fifth person)

"I'm glad you thought of them dear." Hilda leaned in to give Jake a through kissing. "Report Readiness!"

"Starboard door sealed irrelevant gear ready."

"Portside door sealed, seatbelts fastened, all systems normal."

"Good, let's go to the first rotation past oz. At will chief pilot."

"Aye aye captain. Gay deceiver OZ. Execute."

AN: there is the first chapter. Small but I liked it. Now I don't think I will get Hilda and Co. correct. I love reading about them but I don't think I can write them very well. That last part from "Report Readiness" and on was copied from the book. Lol. Hope you liked it. I think they will actually be getting to the HP universe next chapter. I did a spell check, so if you find any misspelled words it's not my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gay bounce!" Zeb shouted, "Jake next."

The outside scenery changed from bombs exploding to a bunch of stars.

"Gay, spin." Hilda ordered causing the ship to spin around so they could see everything around them. "Opinions everyone?"

"I'm guessing it was a space war book." Deety piped up.

"Yeah. I don't know what this is. It looks normal down there. It looks like our earth. No bombs heading at us…orders captain?"

"Let's look around but if anyone spots danger don't hesitate to use one of the safety programs, preferably OZ."

"Roger." Zeb brought the ship in closer to earth and started to glide while heading east over England. A few minutes passed with everybody looking for signs of trouble.

Hilda looked up "Gay bounce." She ordered making the ship rise up by 3 miles. "Well crew? Do we land and explore a bit more or do we go to the next rotation?"

Deety started to bounce slightly in her seat, "Let's look around Aunt Hill-Billie."

Hilda nodded and turned to the boys.

"I'm with Deety." Jake said.

"Let's do it."

"Very well. Pilot, find a place and lets park." By now they were over Scotland. Zeb looked around a bit then spoke up, "what about that castle over there, there seems to be a town right next to it but the castle looks empty."

"No we don't want to alarm anyone by…"

Jake looked over towards where Zeb was pointing then interrupted Hilda, "what castle?"

Zeb looked at Jake before looking at the castle again, "I know you don't need glasses, you don't see it?" Jake shook his head. Hilda leaned forward and looked out the front window. "It's right there Jake." Then Deety spoke up, "I see it too pop."

"Let's get a closer look but don't land. Hover over that field there."

"Aye captain."

Once they got past the forest they didn't go much farther, all of the power stopped working and they started to drop.

"Gay bounce! Gay Home! GayMaureenExecute! It's not working captain!"

"Everyone hold on tight!" as they got closer to the ground Zeb saw two teenagers running at them while waving a stick. After a moment they started to slow down before gently coming to a stop on the ground. The two teenagers ran the rest of the way to the ship. Once they were right outside the doors they bent over and started to pant before the boy stood back up and started to talk to the girl with bushy brown hair. Everyone inside the ship looked at each other before passing out.

HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB

Harry was walking with Hermione around the lake telling her about what happened in the headmaster's office that day. Just as he finished telling her about having to kill or be killed he saw something weird. Now being harry potter weird is actually not all that out of ordinary so nothing much shocked him anymore but what he was looking at was not his run of the mill weird. Hermione looked off to were harry was looking and gasped. Just beyond the forbidden forest was a weird ship that was falling fast. If she squinted she could see panicked faces so she started to run. As she and harry were running they took out their wands. "Harry, do the levitation spell. Maybe if we both do it we might be able to make it slow down!"

After a moment the spell started to work so Harry and Hermione gently lowered it to the ground and kept running. Once they got to the strange ships door they started to catch their breaths. Harry stood up again and looked at Hermione. "What is this thing? Do you know?"

"No Idea Harry. It doesn't look like anything I've seen except maybe on star trek." Just as she said this the people inside passed out. "Do you think we should try and help them?" harry asked.

"Yeah…I don't see a dark mark on their arms." Hermione stepped closer and looked then backed away blushing a bright red. "Oh my! They don't have any clothes on harry! Still we have got to help them. Alohamora." Chanted Hermione pointing her wand at the door. After she said that the door opened with a whoosh.

Harry blushed and looked inside, "should we just enervate them or take them to the hospital wing?"

"I think they are only passed out so let's just get them out and wake them." Harry nodded and proceeded to cast another levitation charm after Hermione unbuckled them.

Once they were all lying down in the grass Hermione cast a spell harry didn't recognize and they had some simple pants and shirts on. Hermione then woke the smallest of the three with an enervate thinking she would be the least dangerous.

HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB

Hilda snapped her eyes open and looked around. Right above here were the two young adults that she thinks saved them. The girl opened her mouth to speak but Hilda beat her to it. "Well, that was enough of a shock to cause heart failure. Please wake my companions up. We won't harm you."

A few seconds later the other three members of the crew were sitting up and looking around. Jake looked surprised "where did that castle come from? It wasn't here a moment ago."

Zeb looked at Jake and grinned. "I told you that it was here Jake."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other confused. Hermione looked at Zeb and started to ask multiple questions in a row without pausing to breath. "Whoa, whoa there young one. You should probably ask the captain." He said then looked at Hilda.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Who are you? What is this ship and where did it come from. Why are you here? Are you working with the death eaters?"

Hilda sighed and stood up. "You won't believe me my dear, my name is Hilda Burroughs, and this is my husband Jake, his Daughter Deety and her husband Zeb Carter..." Hermione's gasp broke off Hilda's speech. "Just as I suspected you read of us." Her crew looked at her sharply. Hilda turned to them and smiled. "I know one of you had to have read about these two here, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter."

Zeb and Deety both understood and stood up as well. Jake stood and walked up to Hilda. "I haven't read it but Deety did. I know what you are talking about."

Hermione started to step back slowly while pulling harry with her. "I know how you know Harry's name, everyone knows him but how do you know me? You do not have dark marks so again, how do you know me and don't say that you read about me in a fictional book. You cannot possibly be who you say you are. Those are just books."

Hilda took a small step forward and smiled. "It's ok Hermione. You know what we are saying is the truth. Stop denying it. Now come back so we may explain it to harry. Please."

HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB

Harry looked around before speaking. They had just told him their story and he wasn't sure whether or not he should believe them. "so you guys are actually characters in a book, as am I. this is your car that you installed a time machine in and the time machine also brings you to alternate universes? How am I supposed to believe you?"

Deety gave him a small hug before whispering in his ear. Harry stood up and walked a bit away and stared off into space for a moment. Then he turned back around and came back. "The train for home will be leaving soon. I was wondering if we could talk to you again…"

"We don't have much choice about leaving here. Gay can't work around your magic. What do you say you come back in two weeks? Do you think your headmaster Dumbledore will let us stay in the castle?"

"Yes, I don't think he will have a problem with it. How about we go see him to sort this out?" Everyone got up and started to walk to the castle, as they were walking Zeb turned to Hermione and asked, "How did you get gay to open?"

"I used alohamorah of course." Hermione stated causing everyone to let out a small laugh.

Hermione leaned into harry and whispered to him, "What did she say to make you believe?"

"She said that...Well lets just say that she said something true." Harry whispered back with a blush.

Once they got to the gargoyle guarding the stairs they stopped. Harry looked at the gargoyle, "could you let the headmaster know that we need to see him?" A moment later the statue moved aside and let everyone up.

Once in the office Albus looked at the new faces and smiled. "Sit please. What can I do for you today?"

And the story started all over again.

AN that's it for today folks.


	3. Chapter 3

-right after the meeting with the headmaster-

Hilda and crew were shown to the Gryffindor head rooms to stay in for their visit. After everyone looked around they sat down in front of the fire.

"So crew, what do you think?"

Deety looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think we need to help harry and Hermione. Don't get me wrong I loved the books but I think that we can help change some things."

Jake looked at Deety, "what do you mean?"

Deety sighed, "Well if I understand correctly they just finished their 5th year here. We can help them change so much, Remus and Tonks don't have to die and Fred could live as well. We can't train harry and Hermione in magic but we could give them _time_ to train themselves." Zeb smiled and wrapped an arm around Deety.

Hilda got up and started to pace around the room. "I agree. We have already changed some things. In the books harry doesn't get to talk to any of his friends until he goes to the Black family home. Nor does he talk to that old coot until then. We might change much more before we leave. If we change a little here we might as well change a lot. It wouldn't be the first time either, we helped Lazarus. Yes. We will ask them if they would like some help in two weeks."

-two weeks later-

Hermione looked up at the house Harry lives in. Taking a big breath she walked up to the door. After she knocked an older woman opened the door. "Yes?"

"I'm here to see Harry mam." Petunia sniffed and went to close the door. "If you don't get him I will just find another way in."

Petunia glared at Hermione but called for Harry just the same. Once Harry reached them Petunia shoved him out and closed the door on the teenagers. "Hey Hermione."

"Oh harry, look at you. You lost weight. Have you been sleeping?" Hermione gave him a big hug.

"It's ok Hermione. It's just…I've been dealing with a lot. So what are you doing here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at harry, "we are going to see Hilda of course. It's been two weeks remember?"

"Oh yeah" harry said with a small laugh.

"Did you read that book I gave you about them?"

"Yeah…weird. So they are just fictional characters?"

"Yes but in their universe we are the fictional characters. Are you ready? I was thinking I would drive us to my house and use the flu there to get to Hogsmede."

"Yeah, let me just run in to grab my wand." After Harry got his wand they were off.

As Hermione was driving they started to talk about what they had been doing for those two weeks. "I didn't do much. I mean I did my chores but other than that not much. Every time I tried to do something I would think about Sirius, I mean...what would he be doing if he wasn't dead...you know?"

"Oh harry, it isn't your fault. Sirius wanted to help you. He knew the risks." They sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke up again, "Well I spent most of my time researching a charm that would allow electronics work at Hogwarts. Zeb must be very worried about Gay."

Harry smiled at Hermione, "I agree. Did you find anything?"

Hermione sighed, "Not really. I mean I made a charm that might work but I think I will talk to professor Flitwick about it." Hermione pulled into a driveway next to a large beautiful house.

"Is this where you live?" harry said in awe of the home.

Hermione blushed, "Yeah. This is home. It's a bit…big."

Harry and Hermione got out of the car and started walking to the door. Just before they got there the door opened and a older man who looks just like Hermione walked out. "Hey Bumblebee. So this is the great Harry Potter hm?" Hermione laughed and introduced harry to her father Dan. "So good to meet you harry. Hermione has told us much about you."

Harry smiled, "It's nice to meet you to as well Mr. Granger."

"Mr. Granger is my dad, call me Dan." Dan smiled. "You two leaving now?"

"Yes daddy. We will be back around 4 I'm thinking." Hermione said as she walked in. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and led him into the living room and up to the fireplace. "Let's go to the three broomsticks."

A few moments later they were gone.

HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB

After they got up to the castle, they started on their way to the Gryffindor tower. Once they were outside the fat lady they stopped. Harry turned to Hermione, "Where is the heads room?"

"Right here, across the hall." Hermione said, then she walked up to the painting and knocked on the frame. The frame opened to show Jake.

"Hey guys, come on in." Jake said as he walked back to the others. After everyone sat down Hilda stood up, "So we decided that we want to help you guys. We want to take you away to give you time to train yourselves."

Hermione gasped and smiled. Harry looked around before getting up, "I can't let you guys help me...I don't want to get anyone else killed on my behalf. Thank you though." Then harry started to walk towards the door.

"Harry James Potter! You will come back here right this moment!" Hilda demanded. Hermione looked surprised but stayed quiet. "We want to help you harry. Where we will take you, you will not have to worry about us dying. You will be able to practice magic without the government breathing down your neck and you will have time to get over all of the deaths you have had to deal with so far."

Harry stayed quiet while he thought over everything Hilda said. As he looked around he thought about what he had to do to save the world, then he looked at Hermione and remembered her falling from an unknown spell in the MoM, which decided it for him. "I'll go."

Hermione smiled and leapt up to give him a hug. Then she turned to the others, "I have made a spell that might let gay work around magic but first I need to have professor Flitwick look it over. If you all would follow me. It's about time for lunch so he might be in the great hall."

Once they got to the great hall Hermione stopped walking to look around. Once she spotted the squat professor she marched over to him. "Sir I made a charm that should let muggle electronics work around magic but I wanted you to look over it."

Professor Flitwick let out a small squeak and looked over the parchment Hermione held out to him. "This is very good Miss Granger. Hm...Perhaps you should add a few runes here and here." He said pointing at two places in the equation.

Hermione groaned and smacked her forehead. "Of course. Thank you sir."

They all made their way out to gay; as they were walking Deety looked at Hermione. "Why is it that Aunt Hilda, Zeb and I could see the castle but pop couldn't?"

"Well, I think that means that if you wanted to you could use magic. It's warded so muggle's can't see it. It's the same with all magic areas." Hermione took out her wand and handed it to Deety. "Give it a wave."

Deety waved the wand and jumped when some colorful sparks came out of it. She handed it over to Zeb who did the same before giving it to Hilda. "This is interesting. We aren't from this universe but we can use magic..." Hilda passed the wand back to Hermione.

"Yes, I wonder how this is possible. Here Jake, you try it. Don't get your hopes up; if you didn't see the castle then I don't think you can do it." Jake gave it a try and shook his head before passing it back to Hermione. "I'm sorry Jake."

"It's ok; I've never done it or thought I could. I think that even if I could do it I wouldn't. It would just give me a headache when I think about how it works." Jake said with a smile.

"Well I think after we try to make gay work again we should go to diagon ally so we could get some books and you three wands as well as anything else we might need." Hermione said.

"Sounds good to me." Zeb grinned. "I can't wait to learn how to use it."

After a few more moments they reached gay and Hermione told everyone to step back. First she put a few glowing runes on the car then started to chant something while moving her wand around. After she was done the tapped the car with her wand and backed away. "Ok that should do it. Zeb why don't you try and wake her up."

Zeb get inside and started to poke around. Then he started to talk to gay, "Wake up gay."

A sultry voice sounded around them "Boss! What happened?"

"It will take a while to say. For now let's just be happy you're up again. Now we will be leaving for a bit, why don't you run a diagnostic then go back to sleep for now."

"Roger wilco."

"You're a smart girl gay."

"I bet you tell all the girls that."

Zeb got back out and turned to Hilda, "Everything seems operational captain."

"Great. Let's get going, we don't have much longer before its time to leave."

AN that's all for today guys, hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I did see a few things on my third read through that were wrong with chapter 1. As soon as I have a chance I will change it. Lol I did do a spell check but it must have missed my bad spelling of disguise.

HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB

Harry and Hermione led their new friends through the Three Broomsticks back to the fireplace, from there they fluid to Diagon Ally. Hermione then pointed out the shops they were going to stop by on the way to the bank. Among the list were Olivandor's wand shop, Flourish and blots, as well as a wizarding antique store. "Why are we going there Hermione?" Harry inquired.

"Because Harry, second hand stores often have books that are out of print. They might have something that could help us." Hermione replied. Harry nodded and started on his way to the bank again.

Once they got to the bank harry led them to a teller that he recognized. "Hello again sir, I was wondering if my friends and I could visit my vault?"

Griphook nodded and led them towards a cart. Once in the cart harry and Hermione told the others what to expect. Next thing they knew they were off. Along the ride Hermione explained the wizarding currency. Once Harry was done gathering money they started on their way back to the top.

"So Harry is quite rich isn't he?" Jake asked. Hilda smacked the back of his head and told him to hush.

"Yeah…my parents left everything to me when they died." Harry said with a frown.

Hermione looked around and broke the awkward situation by dragging Harry to the second hand store. After they got inside they started to look for anything that could be of use. Hermione immediately started stacking up books while harry looked through the various bins scattered throughout the room. After grabbing everything they could find of use they left and repeated the process with the rest of the stores on their list.

The last store they visited was the wand store where Harry bought the three wands needed and by Hermione's urging bought a second wand for himself. "Well guys, I have enough to treat you all to some ice-cream, shall we?" Harry pointed to the shop across from them.

After everyone was sitting enjoying their ice-cream Hermione started to outline what some of their goals were. "First we need to learn more spells. Then I was thinking that we could start to exercise...it would help us out. Also, should we bring Ronald with us?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I don't know… I mean you know how Ron deals with change. He wouldn't want to learn or anything."

"Still… I think we should ask him."

"Okay. Hilda. If we showed you where to go do you think you could give us a ride to Ron?"

"Sure. We should probably get going though."

HPNOTB HPNOTB HPNOTB

Once they were on their way harry started to direct Zeb where to go from the front seat while Hermione sat in the back in between Hilda and Deety. Jake disappeared somewhere in the back to make room for Harry. Soon they were at the burrow and were getting out. Harry and Hermione made their way to the door with Hilda and co. taking up the rear. Ron jumped up in surprise. "Blimey guys, where'd you come from?"

"It's a long story. Care to talk a walk with us Ron?"

Ron looked between Harry and Hermione wearily then nodded and got up. Harry told Hilda to keep everyone away for a bit then led Ron and Hermione off.

"Ron this is going to be hard to believe but we have a chance to train away from danger, where we are going to go no time will pass here and so no one will get hurt. I have to take this chance Ron. But I'm not sure how long we would be gone for. Could be as little as a year or as much as 10. We want to know if you would like to join us. If you decide to join us it will not be fun and games, don't get me wrong mate we aren't going to work ourselves to death but we are going to learn and train away from the danger so that I may kill Voldermort. What do you say?"

Ron sat down hard and stared off into the distance. "Bloody hell Harry, How do you think you are going to do this? We destroyed all of the time turners remember?"

"Those friends of ours are going to help us. That ship there is a time machine. It can also go to different universes. So we are going to go to their home to train. We need your answer Ron." Hermione said pointing out Gay for Ron.

"But my family? What about them?"

"While we may be gone for a long time, to them we will have been gone for 10 seconds."

"Okay. I'm with you." Hermione smiled and helped Ron up. When they got back to the burrow harry nodded at Hilda then turned to Molly. "Hello Mrs. Weasley, we are going to show Ron and my friends here something, we will be back in a minute."

"Okay Harry dear but only take a minute, I don't want to worry about you guys out there. When you get back you must introduce me to your friends." Molly smiled.

Harry nodded and they all made their way back to Gay. Hilda turned to the three teens, "Okay, have you guys ever read the books about Wizard of OZ?"

Hermione raised her hand. Ron snorted, "Well of course you did herms." Hermione blushed and lowered her head slightly.

Hilda frowned a bit but moved on, "Well we have bathrooms in the back of our ship that isn't actually back there… when we first visited the OZ universe Glenda the Good added them for us. You three will go into one of them. That is the only way we can fit you all in the ship. I don't care which one you go in. Once you get inside you may do whatever you like, there is food or you can talk. First place we are going to go is OZ. I'm sure that Glenda would like to meet you Hermione, and we would also like to visit again. So go on back guys."

Hermione led them back to the girls' bathroom. Once they were all inside and the door closed Hermione started to look around. Spying a picnic basket she pointed it out to Ron, "There's the food Ron."

"Great I'm starved."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down. As soon as his butt touched the floor a voice sounding like Hilda spoke around them, "We are here guys, come on out."

Once they got out and started to look around Deety opened her arms out wide, "Welcome to OZ."

AN that's it. So I got my first review yesterday and the message was 'This is crap' so I will say this now. I don't care if anyone reads this; I'm writing this to get it off of my mind. I would like if others enjoyed it in the process but other than that, who cares. If you don't like this then don't read it. Very simple. If you don't like it and still want to review, _Tell_ me why you don't like it! Don't just say some shit about how bad it is. Tell me why it is bad. I have this rated M which means adults only, start acting like one people. For those of you that do like it, thank you.

Now, I know I write short chapters, sorry but RL gets in the way. As for how often I might or might not review, I will try to update as often as possible but I take care of three children under the age of 5 so I don't always have the time.

Well that's all there is for Annie's Rant for today…lol. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, have a nice one.


End file.
